


Love Letters

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Harry is skeptical of the Valentine he received this year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 19





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 💌

Harry Potter doesn’t know what to make of the pink envelope he has just received. Wishful thinking leads him to believe that it might actually be a genuine  _ love letter _ . How preposterous. Knowing Malfoy, he probably slipped a Howler in there to embarrass Harry.

Ron and Hermione don’t seem to take notice of Harry’s current predicament, lost in their own bubble. Harry doesn’t blame them, really, what with it being Valentine’s day. He glances at the Slytherin table across the Great Hall, only to be met with a smirk from his...sort of rival. 

_ Scared, Potter? _

Harry opens the letter. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
